


My Shoes Have Shrunk

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [19]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Davina's shoes no longer fit, Cami has to give her some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shoes Have Shrunk

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

“Why won’t these go on?!” cried Davina.

“Is something the matter?” said Cami, entering the room and seeing her pregnant wife holding her favorite pair of shoes.

“My shoes have shrunk!” said Davina, trying to force one of the offending articles onto her right foot.

Cami sighed. “Davina, there’s something I have to tell you.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“Not really. See, it’s about your shoes” began Cami.

“What about them?” asked Davina suspiciously.

“I’ve been reading a lot of pregnancy books lately, and…well, I’ve read that one of the side effects of pregnancy is that your feet can increase in size.”

“What?!” cried Davina.

“It has something to do with the chemical that allows your body to expand to accommodate the growing baby…”

“I don’t care what causes it! I just want to know why no one warned me about this before we decided to have a baby. Why don’t they warn us about this in sex ed?” Davina burst into tears.

‘Great’ thought Cami ‘another side effect of pregnancy.’


End file.
